


Spliting A Whole Won't Work

by BlueFishyLove



Series: MX Bingo (2018) [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Multi, Polyamory, square "winter"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Hoseok, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo decide to take a trip to Europe for vacation purposes, on relaxing and unstressing.Things dont always go according to plan but love is still in the air.





	Spliting A Whole Won't Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniewish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/gifts).



> Who was trying to write something not angsty? Me  
> Who failed? Me again :D  
> The square wrote "winter" so this was suppose to be lovey dovey in the snows but it got somewhere else. I lost the map so I don't know where yet :p

“You don’t think people will be weird out, three guys are here with the same couple coat?” Hyungwon looks around the airport with his usual bored look but burring some anxiety to his posture.  
  
“Relax Wonnie, it’s not Korea here!” Hoseok chuckles at the younger boys worries as he has a look out for their luggage, finding the older’s of the three and removing it from the luggage trail.  
“People in Europe are more open minded and don’t share couple things, they’ll just think we are three good pals that happen to have the same taste in coats.” he continues as he fishes Hyungwon’s suitcase from the trail.  
  
Hyungwon, swifts from his position to another, a bit more shard to judge his boyfriend more freely.  
  
“Besides, yours is in a different color than mine and Hyunwoo’s” Hoseok continues not seeing the judgmental look Hyungwon is giving him.  
  
“Because that is such great difference or is this a way to tell me that you and hyung are the perfect couple just because from the three of us, I thought that owning the shame color coat in Korea, a country that still is quite close minded to our sexual preferences, is dangerous? That I don’t show my love as you two do because of that?” Hyungwon huffs, he turns and pulls at Hoseok’s luggage with much power from the trail and delivers it hard onto the olders torso, to which the latter clings to as Hyungwon lets go of it and moves away from him, towards the exit doors.  
  
If the force of the delivery had hurt Hoseok, Hyungwon would surely not get to know by him. The older runs behind him, trying to manage all three of the luggage on his two hands as he tries to catch to his younger boyfriend.  
  
As they get outside, Hoseok tries to find Hyunwoo in the busy airport pick up street. Hyunwoo had went ahead to rent a car for them. Hyungwon is presumably still mad at him, even though Hoseok said none of those words, meant none of them.  
  
In reality those were the fears Hyungwon always tried to hide deep inside him, as much reassurance as his two older boyfriends were giving him, there are some things that’s really hard to forget and move on from.  
  
There is a hand at Hoseok’s lower back and he flinches away trying to protect all their suitcases as well, as much as he can, as he turns around to find Hyunwoo’s smiling face.  
  
“You scared me” Hoseok says before he smiles, he’s really proud of himself, he did not scream in this crowd of unknown people in a much unknown country.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to” Hyunwoo apologizes as he caresses one of Hoseok’s hands. “Did you two get in a fight?” the older points at Hyungwon a couple meters away from Hoseok, his back turned at them, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Hoseok sighs. “We had a conversation about our coats” he says, his free hand moving to play with Hyunwoo’s coat zipper. A habit he doesn’t realize he is doing and usually happens when he’s anxious for things.  
  
Hyunwoo smiles softly at him and stops him for zipping and unzipping his coat. “I’ll talk to him, while you can get the suitcases to the car, maybe?” Hyunwoo starts his sentence firm but it turns in a question by the end of it, he notes the silver-blue haired male must be caring them around since they found them at the luggage trail.  
  
“Yes, okay but you are getting them to the room” Hoseok agrees and after Hyunwoo shows him where he’d parked and gave him the keys, he started on the small way towards his job.  
  
•  
  
“A birdie told me about you, not liking being the only one without a white coat. Do you want us to exchange or I can make Hoseok open the suitcases and fetch me the navy blue coat you got me for my birthday” Hyunwoo says as he approaches Hyungwon from his left.  
  
The younger male had seen him coming but he did not expect to be confronted for his little outburst so soon. Usually they let him relax for an hour or two before they’re trying to talk to him.  
  
“Are you mad?” Hyungwon asks incredulously “Hoseok will be, if you tell him to open the suitcases here, it took him about a quarter to actually zip and lock all of them” he shook his head violently at the memory of an exaggerated Hoseok in the verge of tears just because the suitcases couldn’t close as easily as he’d hoped to.  
  
Hyunwoo laughs, it’s warm and familiar and it sets Hyungwon’s insides in a twist of butterflies. “Exchange it is then” the older says as he starts unzipping his coat and removing it to give to the younger before said male stops him.  
  
Hyunwoo raises his brows at him, in a silent question.  
  
“I’m fine like this. I’m sorry, he was trying to reassure me and I blew up at his face” Hyungwon worries his lower lip as he helps Hyunwoo back in his coat, zipping him up and pulling the fur from the hood closer to his face as if protecting him from the cold they don’t experience yet.  
  
His hands linger there for a while and his eyes are staring at the pavement and both their shoes. 

  
There are warm hands upon his own and he knows they are Hyunwoo’s.  
  
“He’s fine, just a little anxious. It’s his first time outside Korea for vacations too, whatever reassurance he gives you, he’s trying to give himself as well” Hyunwoo says and Hyungwon nods.  
  
Hoseok always tries his best to keep his boyfriends comfortable and assured for everything and Hyungwon sometimes forgets that he needs the same treatment back.  
  
“What do you say we go find him? We have a long drive till we reach the resort” Hyunwoo suggest, bringing the long fingered hands to his mouth to peck.  
  
Hyungwon blushes and nods, lost to words.  
  
“Great” the older smiles satisfied as he gets his hands on his coat pockets, trapping Hyungwon’s left hand together with his right. “and yes, you can sit in the back to sleep” the older finishes up, as if he read the latter mind.  
  
Hyungwon is lucky to have such considerate boyfriends.  
  
•  
There is a buzzing heard in the otherwise peaceful silence of the snowy mountain. Hyunwoo had gone to the Challe’s dining room to gather up some breakfast for them as Hoseok decided to check out the mountain side and take some pictures and videos from their room balcony.   
  
  
“I still don’t understand why you brought this...thing. It’s suppose to be relaxing vacations Hoseok! Just the tree of us, the snow, the warm fireplace, the hot chocolate.” Hyungwon glares at the back of the older male from the bed. “If I wanted to watch you fly your drone, we could have stayed back at Korea, you do it all day at the park anyway, what is the difference even?” the brunette huffs and turns his back at the latter on the balcony.  
  
“I’m just taking a good amount of memories, Wonnie” Hoseok says, he smiles at his whining boyfriend still in bed.  
  
“Well, your good amount of memories, is ruining my sleep!” the brunette huffs again and he throws a pillow at the glass doors, separating him from the latter. “Also, close the fucking doors I’m wearing nothing underneath the duvet, I did not travel to Europe to get sick” he continues.  
  
There is a thud heard and Hoseok lets out a soft gasp but otherwise stays silent. He walks back in the room and closes the glass doors, as well as placing the pillow back at the bed.  
  
“Hoseok! It’s cold!” Hyungwon yelps, throwing the pillow back at the other’s face.  
  
The silver-blue hair male sighs slowly and places the pillow at the bench in front of the bed before he headed for the door.  
  
Hyungwon picks his head up, hair tussled around.  
  
“Where are you going?” he asks as Hoseok opens the door, which grabs his attention. The older male just smiles at him and Hyungwon notes that the expression seems sad.  
  
“Just going to find Hyunwoo; he’s been missing a while too long and knowing him, he probably tried to bring the whole buffet up” Hoseok replies and before Hyungwon can argue or anything, the older is out of the room and the door closes softly behind him.  
  
It’s only a couple of minutes later that the door opens again and Hyunwoo walks in with two carts of breakfast goods. Hoseok nowhere in sight and definitely not helping the older of all of them with the carts.  
  
Hyungwon reaches for his boxers laying somewhere near the bed and he gets up to help his boyfriend when he has them on.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind you with them off, either” Hyunwoo jokes and Hyungwon in all his size rolls his eyes as he finds one of Hoseok’s sweaters from the previews day and puts it on over his body. It’s big on him and covers his whole frame, stopping somewhere in his mid thigh for length. Hoseok likes them big on his body too, so naturally Hyungwon can swim back and forth in it, if he wanted to.  
  
“It’s cold and you want me walking around butt naked? Noted. My boyfriends want me to catch pneumonia” the younger says as he helps the older with the carts, now in the room.  
  
“Woah! Someone’s not, in a big mood. Did you wake up from the wrong side of the bed, sweetie?” Hyunwoo clicks his tongue against his cheek and pokes at it, a small frown taking over his features.  
  
“I woke up, in the middle Hyunwoo. So your joke, har har, ain’t funny” the thin male exclaims as he stoles a couple of bites from the pancakes and couple of grapes, Hyunwoo brought. “So did Hoseok find you?” he asks turning his back to the older and eyeing all the foods on the carts.  
  
“Find me?” Hyunwoo asks shortly.  
  
“Yes, he left a couple moments ago, he said he would go find you and help with carrying all this delicious food up here for us”  
  
“Did you two fight?” Hyunwoo asks as soon as his first question is answered.  
  
Hyungwon huffs, before placing some more grapes into his mouth.  
  
“These grapes are delicious! We did not fight” the younger says. He leans over one of the carts to reach a strawberry that’s in the far right of the other, long legs extending behind him.  
  
Hyunwoo catches himself staring. He always admired Hyungwon’s long milky legs.  
  
“What were you two doing before he up and left to find me?” the older brunette asks, lost in maze he has not created.  
  
“I was trying to sleep but he decided to fly that stupid thing. Then I decide to stay warm, I guess he realized that an opened door doesn’t help with that” the younger explains.  
  
“Did you snap at him?” Hyunwoo walks closer to his boyfriend and tries to feed him a fry, which Hyungwon refuses. He takes a different one from the plate and munches on it.  
  
“What is this? Fifty questions show?” Hyungwon asks back instead of answering and Hyunwoo sighs.  
  
“Wonnie, please remember we came here so you can relax” the older says as he extends his arm, caressing Hyungwon’s right bicep.  
  
The younger turns to look at him, frowning slightly.  
  
“You’ve been working yourself to exhaustion lately, don’t think we haven’t noticed and now you are worrying yourself to irritation. We are financially good, we are in a nice resort, the scenery is breathtaking, the weather is good, the snow is soft and we love you” Hyunwoo says as he engulfs the younger to a back hug.  
  
Hyungwon leans back to him. He enjoys Hyunwoo’s warmth and is drawn to it like moths to flame.  
  
“I know” the younger sighs, lays his head backwards onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder and smiles when said male starts pecking his cheek and neck.  
  
“He gave me that smile before he left” Hyungwon sighs.  
  
There is a content feeling in his stomach, warm but at the same time tight, as Hyunwoo freezes at his words, his lips steady upon Hyungwon’s throat vein.  
  
“The sad one?” Hyunwoo raises his brows but his body stays firm, engulfing his lengthy boyfriend. They are too comfortable to move, too comfortable to change their position right now.  
  
“Yeah.. The one he uses when he’s hurt or when you’ve broken something” Hyungwon points out.   
  
“I’ve broken something? What are you talking about?” the older’s eyes open wide at the accusation.   
  
“What am I talking about ?” Hyungwon laughs “You break things all the time, you’re like a clumsy puppy, I swear to god!” he crosses his heart with his finger as he breaks the hug and turns around to look at his boyfriend.   
  
“What?! What have I broken, name one thing!” Hyunwoo declares exasparetedly.  
  
“His model car”  
  
“That was accidentally!!!” Hyunwoo throws his hands in the air.   
  
“You stepped on it!” Hyungwon says as he mimics the older.  
  
“Accidentally!”  
  
There is a pause of silence in which Hyungwon finds the perfect opportunity to roll his eyes.   
  
“Right..”  
  
“He was enjoying that thing too much anyway” Hyunwoo mumbles as Hyungwon, intertwines their hands.   
  
“He forgave you” the younger brunette says, pulling the older with him on the bed, climbing first before pulling the other with him too. Hyunwoo seems too concerned in their current conversation to notice.   
  
“He couldn’t look me in the eyes for a week” the older from the too admits sadly at the memory of Hoseok avoiding his gaze.   
  
“He really liked that car but it was because he was trying to make is for your birthday” Hyungwon hums to his ear.   
  
“What? No he wasn’t” the older widens his eyes and looks at the younger in a terrified way that screams ‘please tell me you’re joking’ .   
  
“Yeah, he was. He was searching for months a good present for you, don’t you even remember that it was a complete replica of that mustang of ‘67 you like so much?” Hyungwon laughs fondly at the memory.  
  
“But...” the older bites his lips, there is a small ball of guilt being created in his gut.   
  
“You were into mini building projects back then remember? He wanted to give you something he made cause he said you’d appreciate the gesture and his work on it”  
  
“I stepped on it cause it took him so much time out of his day, I was jealous of it in a way” Hyunwoo sighs distastefully.  
  
“I was jealous of the damn thing too. I was so happy you actually broke it, he looked so sad when he saw you and yet he smiled at you and said it was okay, he wasn’t even mad at you” the younger chuckles disbelievingly at the memory.   
  
“He couldn’t look me in the eyes for a week. That’s pretty mad to me”  
  
“He couldn’t cause he felt like crying and apologizing to you. I told him its stupid to feel that way for an accident, he got the dinner surprise idea as a second birthday present for you. The sex afterwards was me pitching in, you can thank me, now that you know” Hyungwon explains further, truthfully expecting a thanks.  
  
That was an unforgettable night after all. Hoseok in a pink harness...  
  
“You told him to take both of us...” Hyunwoo looks weird at his youngest boyfriend.  
  
“No!” Hyungwon defends. “No, I meant the idea in general, that was all on his own. He said it was his way of taking care of us both in such a special occasion, a way to also thank me for helping with dinner” he finishes thinking back at Hoseok’s first attempt and the almost burned fry pan.  
  
“He talks to you about these things a lot more than he talks to me” Hyunwoo frowns slightly.  
  
“No he doesn’t. He anxiety rants. I didn’t know about the car being a gift either until he rushed into my office, crying how he doesn’t have a present for you birthday cause you literally stepped all over it” Hyungwon cuddles closer to Hyunwoo’s chest, tangles their legs together.  
  
“He has enough anxiety to power half of Korea… I hate it when he keeps everything to himself” the younger brunette admits and bites his lips.  
  
“You have enough to power the other half” Hyunwoo chuckles, before it turns into a whole hearted laughter as soon as Hyungwon whispers ‘I know’.  
  
They stay like that for a couple of minutes. Enjoying the silence, the warmth of each other bodies, their closeness.  
  
“Are you feeling any better now?” the older asks.  
  
“Yeah, I feel more relaxed, thank you” Hyungwon smiles and pecks the latter’s lips.  
  
“Do you feel like getting off the bed now?” Hyunwoo continues with a question and Hyungwon grunts.  
  
“I need to get less active boyfriends” the younger jokes and Hyunwoo pinches his ribs for it.  
  
“We both know, Hoseok should have a better chance on saying this line” Hyunwoo jokes back.  
  
“If not Hoseok, then definitely his ass, should have a chance on it” Hyungwon laughs with all his heart.  
  
There is a click on the door and both of them turn to look at it.  
  
“What about my ass?” Hoseok asks, an amused smile to his face and a broken drone in his hands.  
  
Hyungwon’s stomach falls, maybe he can repay Hoseok’s kindness with an activity in the snow.  
  
“Let’s go snowboarding!” he suggests as he receives weird looks from both his boyfriends.  
  
Either way he gets up from the bed and he starts dressing up for the coldest activity of the day.  
  
•  
  
Hyungwon decides snowboarding is dangerous and since he has done ski before in his life he shall exchange ski as his part of fun. Hoseok and Hyunwoo still take snowboards but they have been snowboarding for a while, so Hyungwon is not so much afraid for their well being. Plus they are not models, so they don’t have to look out for their body that much.  
  
Even though they all know, Hyungwon will have a heart attack if any of them gets injured.  
  
They choose a not as steep side of the mountain as the rest of the snowboarders do, so that they can all slide down it together. The cable car is big enough and together with them a family of four enters as well.  
  
Hyungwon doesn’t like the way the little girl stares at them, as if they are weird and he notes how the parents stare at Hoseok’s and Hyunwoo’s intertwined hands. He swears these people have no tact whatsoever and he clears his throat quite pointedly.  
  
The sad reality is that his boyfriends break apart, hands pushed into pockets, cheeks turn red from embarrassment and heads turn other places, playing a facade of not being in love not to make other feel weird.  
  
He feels a hate burn in his gut. He knows that there is no place on earth that everyone fully accepts gay people and their rights but they visited Europe for vacations this year to be rather more free at expressing themselves around each other than what they’ve been at Korea.  
  
He moves between the other two without thinking about it too much. Polyamory isn’t that great in most countries, everywhere but he can’t exclude either of them. If he wants to make a stand he has to do it with both his boyfriends.  
  
He intertwines their fingers, Hoseok on his left and Hyunwoo on his right side and he smiles to both of them as bright as the sun when they look at him.  
  
“No hiding” he says in Korean and he brings both his hands up, kissing each of the older males hands, one after another.  
  
Hoseok smiles brightly, the blush still littering his cheeks and Hyunwoo nods, letting a small smile out. Their eyes never leave Hyungwon.  
  
And if the family is against their little act of affection, no words were exchanged.  
  
The ride soon comes to an end and everyone is out, walking to all their separate ways.  
  
•  
  
Hyungwon cradles Hoseok on his lap, the older male’s features are scowling and he bites his lower lip rather harsh. Hyunwoo is at Hoseok’s right side, holding his arm.  
  
“Why would you do that you idiot!” Hyungwon yells at him but he is not angry, he’s just worried.  
  
“There was a tree in front of you, I couldn’t just let you get hurt..” the silver-blue haired male grunts as Hyunwoo rips said males pants open, to check on the damage made to the leg.  
  
“So you decided to get hurt instead, you stupid buffoon!” Hyungwon punches him on his shoulder but there is no real force at his hits.  
  
“The leg doesn’t seem broken but I do think you dislocated your knee with the crash and the force you put on stabilizing Hyungwon’s crash” Hyunwoo informs them and frowns slightly at the already discoloring skin around Hoseok’s right knee. “It will definitely swollen up” he adds.  
  
“See! It’s not that bad!” Hoseok smiles at Hyungwon who just wishes for the past half an hour to be erased and relieved.  
  
Now that he knows that there is a huge log blocking his path, he’d chose to pass from somewhere else, Hoseok would not stupidly brave rush in front of him to cushion his crash and he wouldn’t injure himself and they could probably be back in bed at the resort doing sexy things.  
  
“Are you an idiot by birth or do you get stupider as you get older?” Hyungwon snaps at him. Bite in his words he doesn’t mean. He knows Hoseok is trying to reassure him but honestly he’d appreciate it if the older didn’t.  
  
“I know, you’re right. I’m sorry” Hoseok nods at him and intertwines his fingers on his left hand with the youngsters.  
  
“I’ll go call for the medics, do me a favor and don’t kill each other while I’m gone” Hyunwoo jokes as he gets up from besides Hoseok, gets his cellphone out and walks a couple of meters towards the top of the mountain, to get better signal.  
  
“Hyunwoo was about to dive in front of you too, I was just closer” Hoseok decides to inform the younger.  
  
“You are both idiots! I never said otherwise!” Hyungwon snaps but in a quieter tone, as if not wanting Hyunwoo to hear him. He chases his tears away with his right hand and may or may not swipe his nose on his sleeve.  
  
“An idiot for loving and protecting my snappy, whiny, boyfriend that happens to also be a model. If that is so wrong, then I accept the title” Hoseok says cheesily. Hyungwon huffs.  
  
“Hyungwon, come a little closer I want to tell you something” Hoseok whispers to him, some kind of glint in his eyes, Hyungwon mistakes for tears.  
  
“What is it?” the younger asks as he stoops lower and lower till his lips are a breath away from Hoseok who amazingly fast pecks them, before welcoming Hyungwon with a face full of cold, soft, snow.  
  
“Wha--” Hyungwon yelps and pulls back in surprise.  
  
It takes him around a whole minute to understand before he’s smothering Hoseok with piles of snow over his face. The older flails his arms and tries not to swallow any snow as he laughs under Hyungwon’s snow attack.  
  
“I’m pretty sure I mentioned not to kill each other, while I’m gone” comes Hyunwoo’s voice amused from behind them.  
  
Hyungwon doesn’t seem apologetic at all and Hoseok apologizes from both their part. Hyunwoo sometimes wonders if he needs to find more mature boyfriends but then again he loves these two so much.  
  
No one else could compare.  
  
•  
  
Hyungwon is like an angel when he skates, Hyunwoo notes.  
  
Hoseok is like an angel when he’s asleep, hogging his thigh, with his legs as he has fallen asleep beside him.  
  
Hyungwon looks over at them and Hyunwoo smiles and waves at him. Hyungwon almost loses his balance.  
  
Hyungwon is like an angel when he skates, Hyunwoo snaps one of the best pictures in their little family, they are going to frame this, whatever Hyungwon says.  
  
•  
  
Having an immobile Hoseok to look after was actually much easier than their thought and their vacations went by less stressing than they could ever imagine.  
  
Hyunwoo notes that the younger two exchanged personalities for the time Hoseok got injured.  
  
The silver-blue haired male grew a whinier extent for things he was too bored to try and do, Hyungwon seems to have a lot more patience with him and weirdly enough, his boyfriends did not bicker with each other as much.  
  
They also got a lot more excuses to just lay in bed or fuck. Especially Hyungwon.  
  
Hyunwoo notes that Hoseok may not be able to walk his way back to Korea, but his knee won’t be the problem.  
  
•  
  
“Wasn’t it fun?” Hyunwoo asks when their in their car. Back to Korea, driving home from the airport.  
  
“Yes, we should definitely do it again soon” Hyungwon smiles from the passenger seat.  
  
“I call strike from sex for the next week though” Hoseok moans from the back seat where he lays down. Sitting is kinda hard for him and the seats in the airplane didn’t help with his backside problem at all.  
  
Hyungwon chuckles “Come on, it can’t be that bad~”  
  
“You say that after you try it!” Hoseok huffs and puffs his cheeks to show he’s offended.  
  
“We all know you love bottoming too much to give that up, Seokkie” Hyunwoo chirps in as they come to a stop at a red light.  
  
“That’s true, but I seriously…” Hoseok laughs “Maybe you two should enjoy the company of just you two for a while” he continues and bites his lower lip as Hyunwoo pass through a gap on the street.

  
There is a soft sorry coming from the older males direction. Hoseok was probably spotted in the rear view mirror.  
  
“And what about you? Are you just gonna watch?” Hyungwon teases and Hoseok jokes with a ‘maybe’ .  
  
“No more new kinks for a while” Hyunwoo chirps in the conversation again and it doesn’t take long for the whole car to fill with laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of March and I'm actually proud I finished this!  
> I completed a challenge yay!  
> Also this is a kind of a gift for geniewish, the original idea for the snowboarding!au was their's, so they are to thank for lots of this :3


End file.
